


Enlightened Mist

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fresh-Kill, Yeah i can't really tag this, idk - Freeform, just take it, slight angst, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Hunting with Half Moon was one of Jayfeather's dreams.And now he may live it.





	Enlightened Mist

**Author's Note:**

> idk tbh  
> edit: holy shit i forgot he was blind

Jayfeather, weak with exhaustion from patching up his Warrior’s wounds, padded toward the leafy medicine den. He stretched his jaws wide in a long yawn, licking his teeth of the grit he felt on them. Paw after paw, he made it to his nest before circling down into the bracken and leaf. He curled into a tight, warm ball and flicked his tail over his nose as he tucked his fuzzy paws under his belly.

As heat seeped into his weary bones, his eyelids fell shut and his breathing evened as darkness swallowed his consciousness whole. 

  
  


_ He seemed to spawn on a rocky slope, wind ruffling his fur as moonlight sliced through a small tree. He glanced around, confusion twirling in him as cats slithered past in a large mass.  _ The Tribe of Rushing Water!  _ A smile crept upon Jayfeather’s lips as he prowled forward, looking down at the stampede of felines below. _

_ “Jay’s Wing!” A strikingly familiar voice rumbled behind him. His head whipped backward, disbelief crossing his face as his eyes landed on a beautiful she-cat. _

_ “Half Moon!” Jayfeather whispered in awe. _

_ “I’ve been waiting for you,” the pristine white cat raised a paw, eyes glittering. Her fur looked like soft mist, dancing on her body because of the harsh wind. A grin crawled over her lips. “It’s really you!” she exclaimed, bounding forward and rubbing her cheek against his. _

_ Jayfeather purred lovingly, pushing against her and staring into her dazzling emerald eyes. He leaned forward and touched noses, closing his eyes in mirth. “I’ve missed you, too,” he admitted. _

_ Half Moon opened her mouth to reply before her pupils darted to the side. “Chickadee,” she mumbled, slinking into the darkness. Jayfeather followed, stomach grumbling at the mention of food. “You go to the left, I’ll go to the right. Don’t fall off the edge,” Half Moon teased, stalking away. Jayfeather shuffled his paws over the cold rock, opening his mouth and drawing in the scent of the bird. He made it to his position- a foxtail away from the bird, hidden in a bush, when Half Moon yowled. He leapt, claws outstretched as bloodlust filled his eyes. His paws landed on the chickadee and he nipped its neck, causing the panicked squawks of the bird to cease. _

_ “Nice,” Half Moon approached, licking her lips. Jayfeather pushed it toward her, settling down on a patch of grass.  _

_ “You first,” he nodded. _

_ “What a gentleman!” Half Moon teased, plucking a feather from the bird. She took a bite, sinking her teeth into the flesh and ripping out some of it. She then pushed the prey toward Jayfeather and he bit into it, flavors exploding in his mouth. _

_ “Mmm,” he sighed in relief, nudging the prey toward Half Moon again. _

_ When they finished eating, Jayfeather looked around, noticing the silence. All of the cats from before were gone. “What were those cats running for?” he asked. _

_ “I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Half Moon spoke, mouth half-full in the last remains of the prey. She crunched on a bone, following Jayfeather’s line of sight. _

_ “Hum. Okay,” he sighed, stretching his legs. “What now?” _

_ “We should have a race to the cave!” Half Moon exclaimed, pushing the carcass of the bird in a bush and scraping soil over it. _

_ Jayfeather rolled over, exposing his soft belly fur. “But I’m tired,” he meowed playfully, purring lightly. _

_ Half Moon rolled her eyes, flopping down beside the silver cat. “I guess a nap wouldn’t hurt either of us,” she mewed, snuggling up with him. _

_ They stayed like that, studying the stars for a while until they drifted off into a peaceful, deep sleep. _

 

Jayfeather opened his eyes, squinting against the light that filtered through the vines hanging in front of his den. He caught a whiff of Half Moon’s scent and looked around, pain in his eyes.  _ No, no no no... _ He thought, standing up. He mrrowed quietly, starting at a flash in the corner of his eye. His eyes landed on the transparent figure of a beautiful she-cat, stars twinkling in her pelt.

“ _ Do not fret, Jay’s Wing- I am always here, watching over you. _ ” She smiled, dashing forward and disappearing in a whirl of mist.

Jayfeather stared at the spot where she had once stood, before smiling and going about his day’s work.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)


End file.
